1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method utilizing a plurality of concentric cylindrical members to produce different sizes of annular products, with the number of members in use remaining constant regardless of the size of the product, and in particular to a method for making packing rings on site to meet the instant requirements.
2. The Prior Art
It has always been a requirement in the field of fluid systems maintenance to have available a rather large stock of various sizes of packing rings and the like, which are items which frequently wear out and require replacement. Any time there is a leak in a valve, pump, or the like containing packing, the maintenance staff must first determine the size of the packing and the type of material needed to effect the repair. Next they must determine if the correct size and type of packing is in stock at the job site. If the correct size and type of packing is not in stock, clearly there will be a delay in making the repair which can amount to a substantial and costly amount of down time for the equipment. The alternative to having a large inventory of sizes and packing materials at the job site is to make the packing the job site from a selection of loose or ribbon material of substantially any type.